La hija no deseada de vegeta, y el amor infantil de Gohan
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Bulma contrata a una nueva secretaria, llevandose una sorpresa al ver a Lunch, y mas al saver que tuvo una hija con Ten Shin Han. Pero lo que mas le sorprendio de todo, es ver una linda y vivaz cola en ella. ¿y que tiene que ver Gohan? ps...digamos que, él la conoce mucho antes de que su hermanito naciera. Gohan x Oc.


_**Capítulo 1-¡ ¿OTRO MAS?!**_

Era un día bastante hermoso en la región norte de Japón, en la Corp., Bulma estaba esperando pacientemente a su nueva asistente, una mujer que, para tener 39 años, era lo que necesitaba en su empresa al leer su expediente. Ya había pasado media hora desde que tenía que aparecer, pero no había rastros de ella, y eso preocupaba a Bulma quien de tanto en tanto miraba su reloj.

-¿qué le habrá sucedido?-se preguntaba la peli celeste suspirando profundamente, hasta que...

-¡lamento la tardanza!-Cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, entro una muy agitada mujer, de cabellos largos y rizados de color azul, unos grandes ojos grises y piel blanca, vestida de un traje muy formal...basta decir que Bulma se sorprendió cuando la vio...-lo lamento.

-¡LUNCH!

-¡BULMA!

Ambas estaban sorprendidas al verse, pues nunca esperaron encontrarse a estas alturas de la vida, sin más, Bulma abrazo a su amiga de hace años, y esta no se izó del rogar y también le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡hace tiempo que no te veía!-exclamo Bulma mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-¡también yo, te vez fabulosa!-dijo Lunch sonriéndole muy gratamente.

-nunca pensé que tu serias mi nueva asistente personal-comenzó la peli celeste mientras tomaban asiento.

-ay! Lamento mucho si te hice esperar Bulma-se disculpó Lunch muy apenada.

-no te preocupes, ¿pero por qué tardaste? ¿Paso algo?

-Lo lamento, de verdad, pero sucede que las clases de Kun Fu de Kátoon se retrasaron y Ten Shin Han no podía ir por ella ya que estaba con Chaoz y...

-espera, espera, espera...-le corto Bulma- ¿quién es Kátoon?-pregunto interesada.

-bien, como no podía dejarla con Ten porque no sabía dónde estaba, la traje conmigo, espero no te moleste-dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo en su rostro-¡KÁTOON!-llamo levantando un poco la voz, y luego se abrieron las puertas, dando paso a una niña.-ella es Kátoon.

-Hola -saludo, era una niña muy bonita, tenía el cabello de color negro carbón atado en una coleta baja, su fleco era alborotado dándole aire de "niña problema", su piel era un tanto blanca pero no tanto, sus ojos eran grises con la iris media verdosa y tenía puesto un Ji completamente verde. Y tenía una mochila colgada en su hombro derecho.

-Kátoon, te presento a la señorita Bulma Brief, ella una de las amigas de la cual te conté-dijo Lunch sonriéndole a su hija, la cual miraba detalladamente a Bulma, una mirada penetrante que la incomodaba y a la vez le extrañaba.

- _¿dónde la vi antes?_ -pensaba.

-un placer señorita Brief-dijo Kátoon mientras hacia una reverencia y le sonreía a medias, y eso descoloco a Bulma, ya que se le hacía tan conocidos esos gestos pero no sabía de dónde.

-espero no te moleste que la haya traído, es que no sabía dónde dejarla-se excusó la peli azul un tanto apenada.-Kátoon es muy obediente y prometo que no molestara.

-no te preocupes mujer, no es molestia, además, es tan mona, nunca supe que te casaste con Ten Shin Han.-dijo pícaramente, provocando que Lunch se sonrojara.

-bueno...paso hace mucho tiempo ^/^

-¡me tienes que contar!-mientras ellas hablaban, Kátoon se fue al baño para cambiarse el conjunto que su padre le obsequio cuando niña.

-sucede que nos casamos cuando Kátoon tenía 2 años, en nuestra luna de miel, el maestro de Ten la cuido junto con Chaoz.-explico.

-así que tuvieron a la niña cuando no estaban casado-afirmo un tanto sorprendida.

-se podría decir que sí, pero fue extraño ¿sabes? Cuando me entere que esperaba un bebe, no recordaba cómo o cuando sucedió, solo...paso y ya,-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-¿cómo que no sabes cómo paso? ¿Acaso Ten no es el padre?

-no sé, en ese tiempo no estaba con Ten, hace unos 14 años trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante, lo deje después de 2 años, y luego de 2 años más me entere que estaba esperando a Kátoon. Todo fue tan rápido, que no...Recuerdo como paso-dijo apenada.-pero no importa, Ten la quiere mucho al igual que Chaoz y el maestro Tsuru.

-qué extraño _seguramente sucedió cuando no era ella_ -pensó lo último.

-¡Mami, tengo hambre!-dijo Kátoon, quien salía del baño ya cambiada, tenía puesto una camisa holgada de mangas largas color blanca, una chamarra con mangas y con capucha color roja, junto con un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas color marrón claro y unos tenis blancos, pero "algo" fue lo que dejo pasmada a Bulma.

-¡se me olvidaba!-Lunch reviso su propio bolso para sacar un tarro de él y se lo dio a su hija-por suerte cargue esto, casi lo olvido,-Kátoon tomo el tarro para saber después que era arroz con pescado frito lo que había.-casi olvido que tienes como 5 estómagos ja jajá.

-¡arigato, mami!- la niña devoraba como si no hubiera fin su alimento, mientras Lunch la miraba con mucha ternura, y Bulma...con un pensamiento en su mente...

- _t-t-ti-tiene una -cc-cc-c-co-cola_

Y si, señoras y señores...la pequeña Kátoon, tiene una muy linda y hermosa cola color café, la cual se movía muy feliz cuando la niña probaba y disgustaba su alimento. Lunch la miraba con tanta dulzura digna de una madre, y Bulma...estaba muy traumada por verla.

-Lunch...-dijo Bulma muy pálida y con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

-¿si? ¿Qué sucede?

-perdón por esto...-Y antes de que Lunch pudiera reaccionar...Bulma tomó la pimienta que estaba junto a Kátoon y se la arrojo a Lunch, provocando que estornudara y en su lugar...estuviera su versión agresiva.

-... ¡¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?!-dijo Lunch muy exaltada, su cabello rubio se había alisado y era muy alto, su pañuelo rojo era reemplazado por una bincha negra y sus ojos grises por unos verde tóxicos.

-L-Lunch...cálmate.-pidió Bulma. Lunch la miro unos segundos, que para Bulma parecieron eternos, y cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de saltarle a la yugular...

-¡¿Y TU QU...?!

-¡MAMI...!-Kátoon salto feliz a abrazar a su "mami", quien gustosa la recibió luego de salir del shock.

***continuara***


End file.
